legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #255 (November 1955), he is an refugee from the planet Mars and one of the last surviving Green Martians. Although he is one of publisher's lesser known superheroes, he is best associated with the Justice League and considered one of its core members. One of the first characters available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Martian Manhunter's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Martian Manhunter's real name is J'onn J'onzz, though he uses the identity of John Jones whilst within Human socieity. Born into a pristine society, John grew up learning the various sciences and how to control his powers; which were normal for Martians. These included shapeshifting, telepathy and "Martian Vision". J'onn became a scientist, studying physics and astrology, and was assigned to observe Earth and the Human race. He quickly grew curious of the planet and inhabitancies, secretly wishing to visit them and reveal the existence of the Martians. Years into his adulthood, the White Martians, a xenophobic faction of his race, began raging a race war to eliminate all other creatures and to take over Mars. Just before they could kill him, J'onn was teleported to Earth when caught in a teleportation beam operated by Dr. Erdel. Deciding to remain on Earth and prepare it for a possible White Martian invasion, J'onn gradually introduced to human society with Erdel's help. He also took on the human identity of private investigator called John Jones, using this to hide his alien nature from others. When superheroes began operating throughout the world, J'onn decided to join these individuals and began operating. Given the identity of the Martian Manhunter, he began fighting various alien threats and investigating super-natural occurrences. Eventually, Martian Manhunter met various other heroes throughout the world including Superman and Batman, eventually founding the Justice League. With this group, he battled various threats to Earth, including the White Martians and their emperor. In the Mod Martian Manhunter has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since its first version (1.0). 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, Martian Manhunter's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and can be worn by the player. Wearing it will give them Speed 2, Strength 25, Acrobatics, Regeneration 8 and the ability to fly. Martian Manhunter also has Atomic/Martian Vision (Suit Ability 1 Key), the ability to turn invisible (Suit Ability 3 Key) and intangibility/phaising (Suit Ability 4 Key). Martian Manhunter also has the ability to communicate with others and look inside their inventories (type into the chat /mm-telepathy (player name) (message) or /mm-inv (player name)). Martian Manhunter is also immune to psychic attacks, suffocation and fall damage. However, he will become weaker when exposed to fire, which will decrease his strength, stop his abilities from working and continually damage him. Crafting To craft Martian Manhunter, you will need: *16 Martian Relics *5 Red Diamond Blocks *3 Blue Cloth *2 Lapis Lazuli Blocks *2 Red Diamonds Martian Manhunter Head Recipe.png|Martian Manhunter's Head Recipe Martian Manhunter Chestpiece Recipe.png|Martian Manhunter's Chestpiece Recipe Martian Manhunter Leggings Recipe.png|Martian Manhunter's Leggings Recipe Martian Manhunter Boots Recipe.png|Martian Manhunter's Boots Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Outsiders